The New Conection
by Gracious the Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Sort of like a "What if" story for the HON story. Will have some Stephaim stuf in it,  duh, my name on here used to be Stephaim  just in later chapters. I suck at summaries, rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my fist fan fic. ever, so cross your fingers. Also since you don't know what Cloey looks like, here you go. She has long black hair that is braded back, amber eyes like Kalona, wings that are black at the top, white every whare else, except their is black designs on the white parts, and she has a black and white shirt, geans, and snekers.(I'm prety sure while her brothers were attacking humans she was radding stores or something;) Anywho, on with the storie!**

**Cloey's POV:**

"Come on Rephaim! Pleese!" I asked again, for probly the millionth time today alone. I just wanted to go fly, outside, away from everything and everyone, but my brother, my twin brother, not any of my half brothers, just Rephaim. It probly sounds strange that I want to spend time with him so much, but trust me, that time is super special to me. It rarely happens.

"I'm sorry Cloey, I'm just not sure if...Fine, come on," Rephaim told me. Something was off about his voice, like we was worried about something. I didn't press him about it though, I was to happy to!"Yes! The puppy dog eyes always work!" I exclaimed as we started heading outside. That had him laughing, no matter how true it was, when ever I say it, he laughs. Though, he probly laughs because its true, which is also why I tease him about it.

"Come on Rephaim, you know its true. You can't resist the puppy eyes!"I teased him as we past the girl, who I believe father called Zoey. Well technically I bumped into her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I realy should pay more atention. I'm sorry," I told her, trying to apologize. Me and Rephaim have a sort of conection, so I could tell he was trying not to laugh therefore I backhanded his arm, only caussing him to actualy burst out laughing at me.

She looked confused at us for a sec. so I tryed explaining it to her. "Me and Rephaim are twins, so we have a sorta conection, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh, so I backhanded him," I'm realy not good at explaining, so realy I just babled it at her. But hey, at least my nervous bable got Rephaim to stop laughing, even if he did chukle some when I tryed to explain the conection. She looked surprised after I told her me and Rephaim were twins, but hey I'm Kalona's first and only daughter, that alone made people stair.

"Your twins? Wait, what did you say your name was again," Zoey asked curiously. I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "Yes we're twins and no I didn't tell you my name yet," I answered her with a hardly noticable grin. "Well, what is it?" she answered me with an anoyed look on her face. I laughed at the look she gave me before saying, "Cloey," then I flew away. I didn't catch what Rephaim said before following me. Again I didn't mind at all, because at the time me and my twin were flying high and I wasn't going to let myself worry about a thing.

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! R&R plz. Oh and I have the next 3 ch. planned, but I may cmbine some of them. Thanks for reading ya bunneysnifers! Yes, since I read this I mean me also, so don't go given me a hard time! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey peoples! How've ya been. Man it takes _way_ to long to type or at least it is for me. Sorry for not updatting. Well here goes.**

**Rephaim's POV (and yes I admit to OC-ing him)**

"Sorry, but I have to go," I told Zoey when I noticed she was about to ask me something. Instead of waitting for a reply I followed my sister over the wall of the school, going as fast as I could to catch up. "Cloey, could you slow down long enough for me to catch up? I thought we weren't raccing this time," I said startting to get annoyed with her. Luckily at my comment she slowed and didn't speed up until I started passing her. She smiled, apperingly happy to get away from everything.

"I've missed being able to do this with you. I've been wanting to fly like this since we got our bodies back. Haven't you missed just flying to clear your mind at all?" Cloey asked me sounding curious and oddly relaxed. The way she asked you could tell it was important to her, so I tryed to really think about it and I noticed I did miss just flying with her.

"Yes," I started to tell her after awile,"I have missed this. It's been a long time since we've done this." I hated that we hadn't done it sooner, because I knew we would have to go back soon.

**Cloey's POV**

"Cloey, we should head back. Now,"Rephaim told me sounding upset and worried, like we _HAD_ to go back. "Why, is he calling you? Is it realy that urgent?" I asked him as we started heading back. As we were landing another one of our brothers started going to whare Dragon was already fightting with a few of the others, but I wasn't worried about that, my brothers can deffinetly take care of themselves. I was freaked about the dead vampire with the slit throat. My eyes widened in realization to who it was. "Anastasia," I wispered quietly, but Rephaim looked at me sympatheticaly after I said it.

"Stay here Cloey," he told me before calling our brothers to him and flying off, with out me. "Ah, no. You aren't getting away from me that easily," I mumbled before following him. "Rephaim!" I shouted catching up to him. "Cloey I told you to stay at the-" "Not happening Rephaim," I interupted him, probly for like the first time, in like ever considering the look on his face.

Thats when I heard the gunshots and all of a sudden pain shot through my arm and wing. Three of my other brothers fell first, then me and Rephaim started falling. Rephaim was shot last, me first, and I was fine for awhile or at least I was until my wing failed on me. I just couldn't handle the pain of it and the last thing I felt before blacking out was Rephaim holding onto me trying to protect me from the fall.

** So what did you think, huh. Rephaim didn't kill Anastasia, but everyone thinks he did. I got a thought about Cloey and Stevie Rae imprinting, but I'm still malling it over, so tell me what you think. Oh, and yes I know I made up most of it you don't need to mention it. By the way the imprint thing is the closest thing you're getting to a spoiler. R&R, plz. **

** I DO NOT OWN HON, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN, GODDESS IT'S ANNOYING TO PUT THIS ON HERE AND WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING IN CAPS!**


End file.
